


do flowers exist at night

by foxmulder_whereartthou



Category: Persona 2, Persona Series
Genre: !! bc juns gay yknow, Boys In Love, First Kiss, Language of Flowers, M/M, Sneaking Out, there is such a lack of tatsujun content honestly, yall enjoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:16:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24999703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxmulder_whereartthou/pseuds/foxmulder_whereartthou
Summary: He doesn't question it, when Jun calls for an escape at such an ungodly hour.They can run away from home, but they can't run away from their feelings.
Relationships: Kurosu Jun/Suou Tatsuya
Comments: 9
Kudos: 76





	do flowers exist at night

It’s almost sad, the way Tatsuya doesn’t question it when his cell phone buzzes past 1AM, Jun’s name glowing bright on the cracked screen. Katsuya probably heard him jump out the window, but Tatsuya can’t find it in him to care, sloppily wrenching on his bike helmet with one hand and starting the engine with the other. 

Any and all tiredness gone from the second he got the text, Tatsuya barrels down the streets, letting the late night gale whip his jacket back, tugging on his clothes like a weary child. When he finally arrives, Kurosu is already sitting outside, wrapped in a winter coat that’s much too big for him, devouring his lithe form. Throwing off his helmet, not caring about the tears pricking at the corners of his eyes, Tatsuya doesn’t waste a second in swinging his legs over his motorcycle and swamping Jun in a hug.

* * *

“I didn’t think you’d come for me,” Jun half-whispers, half-mouths against the back of Suou’s jacket, his voice drowned out by the whistling of the wind in their ears. 

“Why wouldn’t I?” Tatsuya replies, just as quietly, and Kurosu buries his face further into the fabric, “I always do.”

“I don’t know,” Jun says, later, leaning up against the side of a vending machine, relishing in how his hand brushes against Tatsuya’s when he hands him a drink, “I think I was just nervous and-”

Looking up, Kurosu cuts himself off, because Tatsuya’s staring into his eyes, smiling softly under the careful watch of the worn-down lamp on the wall. Grey-flecked moths flutter around them for a moment, and Jun thinks of carnations, and lavender, and apricot blossoms, blooming silently around Suou’s face like a lion’s mane, their stems and branches twisting out from within the inner workings of Jun’s heart. 

In the lowlight, Kurosu likens Tatsuya’s face to flowers, with his chocolate brown eyes the bark from which they grow and thrive. He only has eyes for Jun, only ever for Jun, and neither of them stutter or hesitate in their motions when Suou lifts his hand to the back of Kurosu’s head and kisses his temple, the motions flowing as if they were seasoned lovers, as if this were meant to be. 

_ Maybe it is, _ Jun thinks, losing himself in the daydream of Tatsuya, Tatsuya, Tatsuya. 

* * *

Much, much later, although it felt like no time had passed at all, Tatsuya looked over on the lightening horizon, and saw Kurosu, framed by the holiness of light dawn. 

“I love you,” he blurts out, and Jun suddenly spins around to face him, his eyes impossible wide and his face exceedingly flushed. Slightly more disheveled than usual, he takes a step, and then another, a Camellia he stole from the garden a few roads back clutched to his chest. 

“Tacchi…” Kurosu’s voice quivers, and, seemingly of their own accord, Tatsuya clasps his hands around Jun’s, still holding the flower. Taking the initiative somewhat, Jun slips the blossom behind his ear and properly interlaces their fingers, Suou’s calloused palms fitting perfectly against Kurosu’s soft, unblemished skin. “I love you too.”

It’s like the heavens have opened just for them, dawn breaking tender and vibrant across the sky, bathing them in purple hues. Sitting hip to hip on Tatsuya’s motorbike, watching the clouds go by and the world wake up, feels like the best eternity they could ask for, vines snaking through reality, holding them into this timelessness they’ve crafted.

And when Suou turns to face him, Jun doesn’t waver in taking his face in his hands and kissing him, savouring the way they slot together, without practice or purpose.

“Tatsuya,” Jun murmurs, the words snaking around them, folding into the air and the sky and the fragrance of the flower shop across the road, “Hold my hand a little bit tighter, please.”

_ I will,  _ he thinks, and he does.  _ I love you, I love you, I love you. _

As stubborn as the two who held it, the Camellia tucked into Jun’s hair never wilts.

**Author's Note:**

> cant believe i got the title from a fuckin john mulaney skit  
> anyway!! i hope yall enjoyed!! <33
> 
> (btw, on a website i found about japanese flower meanings, apricot blossoms mean elegance and faithfulness, carnations mean love, lavender also means faithfulness, and camellias mean humility and perfect love!!!)


End file.
